undertale_aufandomcom-20200222-history
Shifted Fate
|date = April 12, 2019 |website = |type = Concept Change |subtype = Special Event |tone = Semi-Serious |setting = Noble Bright |medium = }} Shifted Fate is an AU in which the principles used in Inverted Fate are applied to Storyshift, and so the characters retain their personalities from their original placements in Undertale. This AU is not the be confused with Inverted Shift, as that is something else. : Backstory Similar to how Inverted Fate was created by Asriel, Shifted Fate was created by the actions of a bored Frisk. Having completed the story and having reset countless times, Frisk grew bored of the original story and so they wanted a change and reset in a different way. The results of the different, mysterious reset was a universe where the characters became shifted, but also that Frisk lost all their previous experience and knowledge of how to travel the underground, and so be retaught. The new placements offered a new experience for Frisk, and so the story began... Character Changes * The characters are shifted, and so they take new roles. * As with Storyshift, the roles are as follows ** Frisk remains the same. ** Napstablook is the Empty One and Soulless Angel ** Alphys is the Recluse ** Papyrus is the Caretaker ** Chara is the Judge ** Asriel is the Ambitious ** Toriel is the Captain of the Guard ** Asgore is the Royal Scientist ** Undyne is the Celebrity ** Sans is the Monarch ** Mettaton is the Fallen * Characters retain their attitudes and personalities from Undertale, as well as make different choices. * Asriel uses his personalities as Flowey and Asriel for the purposes of this AU. * Chara does not talk to Papyrus through the Ruins' door, as they do not share much in common. Instead Asriel is the one who talks to him. * The Puzzles in Snowdin are designed by Papyrus and made by Asriel after being given the blueprints through the Ruins' door. * The Amalgamates live freely and are not kept a secret. * On Genocide, you fight Asgore similarly to Alphys NEO. * The Chara fight becomes increasingly harder than in Storyshift, as in this AU she is still a human with determination and can reset after death. Frisk The creator of the new timeline. Frisk lost most of their previous knowledge of the Underground during their reset and so has to relearn it. They remain mainly the same as in Undertale, except all their actions are narrated by a robotic voice. That voice is none other than Mettaton, who follows them around to narrate his live TV show about the human's adventures. Napstablook The not so up to it and unconfident ghost Napstablook meets Frisk at the start of the Ruins. He introduces himself gloomily and tries to attack the human, but gives up mid way. He follows Frisk around simply to see how to be more confident and determined. Themes: not up to being a friend today, sorry. (Your Best Friend). Papyrus Known as 'The Great Caretaker Papyrus' is the energetic and perplexing skeleton who was once a king of the Underground, before leaving his brother Sans after being annoyed at too many of his puns, and refusing to allow humans to be killed. Instead, Papyrus set his mind to keep the Ruins up to date with the best puzzles to intrigue humans who fall down. On meeting Frisk, he instantly greets them and teaches them how to pass the many, many puzzles he created. Papyrus also vows to be the teacher of Frisk, in puzzle making and how to be a good person. The monsters of the Ruins see Papyrus as kind but strange, having been offered countless times a bite of Spaghetti Pie. Papyrus tries to protect Frisk from the other monsters when they try to leave the Ruins but lets them past after realizing their belief that they can carry on. Themes: Oh My God! A Human! (Fallen Down), Alphys Alphys is a lizard-ghost who is very self conscious of how others feel about her and a fond lover of anime. She uses her knowledge of computers to actually animate her own anime fan fiction of her favorite shows. Her home in the Ruins is filled with posters and small machines which she builds. When Alphys meets Frisk in the Ruins, she is there to observe the puzzles that Papyrus builds but soon changes to watching the human with her ghost cameras around the Underground. Some of these cameras are used by Mettaton to get close up shots of Frisk for his show. While in the Underground, Alphys makes several comments on how Frisk is doing online to boost her popularity. She even helps them with things like the Mad Dummy. Alphys likes watching one other show, Undyne's many battle shows. Themes: TBA Chara Well-known around the Underground as the only human allowed to stay, Chara lives with her brother Asriel and her parents Toriel and Asgore. Chara was allowed to stay in the Underground by permission of King Sans (who remembered to not upset her remembering slightly about the previous genocides in Undertale,) and was given the job of a sentry in Snowdin because of her experience as a human. She is known for her friendly Banta and habit of getting her brother Asriel into trouble, only to get him out. Chara is rather fond of chocolate and runs a stall in Hotland selling chocolate and butterscotch-cinnamon treats. Despite usually being friendly, when angered, Chara can strike out and her face can become contorted. She greets Frisk as they enter Snowdin, saying that they might have the same chance as her to stay in the Underground. When Asriel tries to capture Frisk, Chara helps out Frisk to annoy her brother and teases him when he fails. Themes: Chara, (sans.) Asriel Adopted brother of Chara and the son of Asgore and Toriel, Asriel is known to swing between two moods. Most of the time he is grumpy and cynical towards his fellow monsters, using the phrase 'You Idiot!' to anyone who annoys him. However he is usually known to be in a better mood around his parents. Asriel's desire to capture a human is not to be a member of the Royal Guard (which he already is thanks to his mother,) but to claim a soul for himself to make him stronger. So when the 'opportunity' arises he begins work on trying to capture Frisk. He often gets annoyed by Chara, who gets him into annoying situations and getting him in trouble. When fighting Frisk at the end of Snowdin, Asriel tells them its 'kill or be killed' in the Underground and nearly kills them, but a softer side of him holds out and stops him doing so. Asriel loves his mother's Butterscotch-Cinnamon Pies and in also fond of his father's tea. In his room, he keeps a golden flower on his windowsill, while Chara has a buttercup. Themes: Kill or Be Killed! (Nyeh heh heh!), IdiotTrousle (Bonetrousle). Toriel The mis-chosen Captain of the Royal Guard, Toriel is the mother of Asriel and Chara and the wife of Asgore (although the two have a difficult relationship and stay apart when angry.) Despite having the job of having to capture a human and claim their soul, Toriel's kind and caring nature prevents her from harming anything on purpose. The position was given to her by King Sans, of whom they both shared a love of puns, rather then because of her own talents. When attacking Frisk in Waterfall she is more wary of not actually hitting them and when she does she instantly tries and heal them. She wears a suit of armor despite preferring a more gentle attire and uses Asgore's Trident instead of a spear. Themes: Toriel (Undyne), Trident of Motherhood (Spear of Justice), Battle Against A Goat Mom (Battle Against A True Hero) Asgore Royal Scientist, Asgore, is a fond tea drinker and the husband of Toriel. He is known to be kind and a pushover, who take more time gardening the various flowers he keeps in his lab rather than working on his scientific research. Themes: Asgore (Alphys) Undyne The television action hero and star Undyne is an inspiration to the monsters of the Underground to be heroic. After hurting herself badly in a heroic act, Asgore saved her by making her a cyborg and giving her a pinch of determination. From then on she became a famous action star, with cameras to record her fights against bad guys and even a television show for younger monsters about her fictional superhero character 'Captain Undyne'. Despite being a star, her main focus is to capture a human and to keep others safe if ever one falls down into the Underground. When she first sees Frisk is in the Underground, she broadcasts a warning to younger monsters to stay clear of them. In the lab when Frisk first meets Asgore, Undyne is swift to attempt to attack the human with only Asgore who stops her doing so. On her other attempts Asgore saves Frisk again until he is unable to in the final confrontation in the CORE. Undyne only stops fighting Frisk when they realise they are not a threat and lets them go. Themes: It's Punk Time! (It's Show Time!), Human Crusher (Metal Crusher), Death by Justice (Death by Glamour), Power of HERO (Power of NEO) Sans Sans is the lazy, pun-loving King of the Underground. He is known to not usually do much as King, sleeping all day in his castle. When not sleeping, Sans goes around the Underground to annoy his subjects with puns, as well as going to Grillby's in Snowdin, a favorite of his. Instead of tea, Sans drinks ketchup, and he owns a rock garden (made of just rocks, no flowers) which he waters with sprinkles. Sans confronts Frisk when they reach his castle and fights vigorously until eventually falling asleep. Themes: sans. (ASGORE). Mettaton A glamourous TV host who narrates the actions of Frisk as they explore the Underground to a 4th wall audience, Mettaton is a robot star who along with Napstablook died when trying to get to the surface to perform for the humans. Having died, Mettaton was re-awakened as a separate being to the rest of the Underground and could record and watch over it for his own purposes. When Frisk falls down, he is more than ready to begin his latest show (with others being a reality show on Papyrus and Mettaton voice-overring Undyne's action shows.) On Genocide, Mettaton influences Frisk to go on, seeing that they have done the other routes and his audience want 'More Danger! More Action! More BLOODSHED!' and so the show is retitled 'How to Become a Megalomaniac in Three (or more) Easy Steps with Mettaton.' Themes: TBA Other Characters Monster Kid Seeing as the Royal Guard had become rather boring, thanks to Toriel, Monster Kid instead turned his attentions to dreaming of becoming an action star like his hero Undyne. He begs his parents to take him to Undyne Resort and watches all of her shows. He often comments how it's a shame Undyne is not the head of the Royal Guard and how much he hates that Toriel is. Grillby Grillby is a bartender in Snowdin who is readily visited by King Sans. To his annoyance, Sans is ordered that all his drinks and meals on his tab would go free or else he would execute Grillby (as a joke of course), which he obeys as the two are good friends. Two customers however are not so welcome. Chara is known to try and make some mischief and Asriel's sour attitude are both things that get the pair kicked out from time to time. Chara also complains of how there is no Hot Chocolate on the menu, much to Grillby's annoyance. Gerson With Toriel living in Waterfall and being a friend of Gerson since the great war, the two meet often to have a cup of Sea Tea. Gerson gives advice to Toriel about being the leader of the Royal Guard, telling her that she should try to allow herself to attack humans, but to little avail. He was also given the responsibility of teaching Asriel and Chara their history lessons, since Toriel wanted them to have the best education. Catty and Bratty A much more refined and gentile pair, Catty and Bratty were friends with Asgore and took up many of his polite traits. They both drink plenty of tea and are well spoken. They also make sure to only sell the best scraps of junk that they find. Their shop is filled with various flowers and plants, as they took after Asgore as gardeners. Asgore still keeps in touch with them and the three remain friends. Burgerpants Although now not an oppressed vender, Burgerpants is a oppressed trainer at Undyne Resort. His job is to watch over the monsters who practise fighting there and answer questions and help those in a bit of trouble. However, more than once has he ended up being clobbered rather on purpose or on accident when working there and so receives bruises daily. Temmies Having been discovered by Toriel as she was caretaking the marshes of Waterfall, she instantly began to care for the Temmies of Temmie Village. The village is kept tidy and the Tems now have a new brand of Tem Flakes, Butterscotch-Cinnamon Tem Flakes. Toriel also cured all the Tem's Hoives. The Canine Unit The Canine Unit and Chara are closer friends, due to a mutual love of annoying Asriel who spends a lot of time bossing around the Royal Guards' positions. They also have mixed thoughts about Toriel, who they argue to about the lack of aggression in the Royal Guard while also loving her bakes and grooming of their fur. RG1 and RG2 RG1 and RG2 first hid their feelings for one another until Toriel encouraged them to tell one another. The two are married by the time Frisk enters the Underground and so hold hands while fighting and talk about their experiences together. Gaster The only entity who has a full memory of the original timeline before the reset. He watches on from the void in some confusion as to what has happened to his world. Not even the Gaster Followers remember the first timeline. Gaster is a combination of the old and new Gaster, one who was close friends to Asgore and eventually partners in the laboratory. Trivia * This AU was inspired, obviously, by Inverted Fate. Category:AUs Category:Concept Change Category:Special Event Category:Semi-Serious Category:Noble Bright